


grocery store trip

by electronic_elevator



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incontinence, Omorashi, Omutsu, Other, POV Second Person, Public Wetting, diaper changes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: You’ve got to cut your shopping trip short when the Actor has an accident in his pull-up in the store.
Relationships: Actor Mark (Who Killed Markiplier?)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	grocery store trip

**Author's Note:**

> praise be to the tag wranglers for the new character tags 🙏

The Actor had stopped dead in the supermarket, and you’d been about to ask what was wrong, but in the silence that followed his broken-off sentence you heard it — the hiss and the splashing of piss emptying into a diaper that was too thin to absorb it fast enough. Mark looked blankly ahead, but you could see the fear in his eyes — he was only in a pull-up. He was too scared to wear real diapers out for errands; he’d make such a fuss about the crinkling that only he could hear that he actually would attract glances. And, he hated that even if he could make it to the bathroom, he couldn’t actually use the toilet while taped up in a diaper — he hated being wet in public under any circumstances, but _especially_ when he thought he could’ve avoided it. Wetting himself by choice at home was one thing — doing so where other people might see him or somehow know about it wasn’t an option for him. 

_Usually,_ his pull-ups could hold one wetting… but this was clearly a lot, and no slow leak. This was an overfull bladder that had had enough, and it was pouring out of him, puddling between his legs, and he was afraid if he moved it would spill over the sides, dripping down onto the floor. 

“It’s okay,” you said as you stepped beside him, yanking the cart close. You looked at the display closest to where Mark was facing — rows of cans. “It’s okay; we’ll pretend we’re shopping for this,” you told him quietly, and Mark nodded. He angled carefully to join you, posture so tense. He was still going; you could hear it, though it seemed more trickling now, and you rubbed his arm comfortingly. “We can leave. I’ll get you sorted and come back in to pay quick; we can get everything else some other day. Just finish up; you’re alright,” you murmured, looking thoughtfully at the soups and stews on the shelf, glancing at prices and brands like you were deliberating. 

After a few more seconds, it sounded like Mark had stopped, though he didn’t relax at all. “All done?” you asked, looking at him with gentleness in your eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Did I leak?” 

His front seemed dry. You grabbed a can from the shelf of something the two of you liked, setting it in the half-full cart as you subtly looked at his behind. “You’re all good,” you informed him. The diaper was visibly sagging under the weight of his accident, but he hadn’t asked and didn’t need to know that. 

“…It might, if I walk,” he confessed, alarmed. 

“We’ve got no choice, my love. C’mon, let’s get to the front; it’s the only way to clean you up. Just act natural; you know nobody looks as closely as you do.” 

Mark nodded, psyching himself up. Even if he leaked, and god forbid that, it didn’t mean anyone would notice. You were going to walk right out; you kept diapers and wipes in the car for this reason… he would be fine. He had you. 

You nodded back, resolutely, and headed towards the registers. Mark followed, betraying none of the discomfort he was feeling as his soaked, heavy pull-up sloshed around him, threatening at every step to betray his incontinence to the store full of shoppers. It didn’t help that he had to resist waddling, and in the process compress the padding between his legs. He wanted to cry, but instead, he walked calmly beside the cart. More than anything else, he wanted to be dry and secure again. You let him set the pace. 

At the front, you parked the cart by the cashier nearest the doors. Calling over the customer currently checking out, you said, “Hey, so sorry, but we forgot the card in the car!! Can you watch my cart for just a minute while I run out and grab it?” You did need the groceries, after all, and you didn’t want to let the refrigerated things expire or make the poor workers put back all your things. Luckily, the cashier simply nodded tiredly, clearly not giving a shit what you did and only paying minimal attention to you — luckily for Mark, whose anxiety about the situation had (invisibly) spiked tenfold when you called out. 

You grabbed your bag; the Actor walked a bit ahead of you, hoping you’d block him from view of the cashiers and customers, as you quickly exited the store. He trusted you that he hadn’t leaked, but knew from the feel of it that anyone who actually _looked_ could tell he was in a wet diaper, and he couldn’t stand the thought. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, you’d parked relatively far away. The walk felt like a marathon to the Actor, but there weren’t as many cars or people — notably, there was no one else parked from the passenger side to the end of the parking lot, so you would be able to change him without much worry. 

You opened the trunk to get a clean diaper while Mark went ahead to the front, grabbing the wipes. He held them out to you, still looking morose, when you met at the passenger door of the backseat. 

“It’s okay, dearest. You’re alright.” You caressed his face softly, and he leaned into it, holding your hand there with one of his own. “You’re alright,” you repeated. 

“I know, it’s just…”

“I know,” you said. He didn’t need to explain. 

You wanted to work quickly — this was a parking lot, after all — so with another glance around to make sure no one could see, you directed him to lean back over the seat and undid his pants, just enough to reach the sides of the pull-up, which you ripped. 

The noise seemed so loud — the Actor glanced nervously out the windshield, desperately hoping no one would drive up or walk by. You pulled the diaper out from between his legs, rolling it up and throwing it in the bag you kept for trash in the car. You wiped him up more quickly than normal, and forewent powder to save another few seconds and avoid making a mess of the car. As you worked the clean diaper between his legs, Mark shifted his stance, trying to hold himself steady in his awkward position without making things harder for you. 

You knew his arms must be getting tired so you quickly did up the tapes, reminding yourself that it didn’t have to be perfect; it just had to get you home. Once secure, you pulled his pants back up over the padding and re-fastened the button. He sat down with a sigh. 

“There you go, darling,” you murmured before a kiss to his forehead. You used another wipe to clean off your hands. “You’ll want to stay here, I assume?” 

“Yeah… and thank you,” he said, looking much calmer, if a little sad. 

“Take the keys; turn the air on. I’ll go check out really quick. I love you,” you reminded him, scooping up your bag. (It wouldn’t do to _actually_ forget the card, after all this.) 

“I love you, too,” the Actor said, catching the keys you tossed.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments I like hearing what you think abt my stuff!!


End file.
